


Hermittpadders aesthetic vibes :)

by Welp_uwu



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: A HECKING PORCH SWING THING, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Hermittpad made me do this, Joe is a wooden swinging porch bench thing, Seriously this is a chair au, WHY AM I MAKING THIS AESTHETIC, Wh-, random tags go brrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welp_uwu/pseuds/Welp_uwu
Summary: It was a sweet sunset on a saturday afternoon, and Hapy and Keichi were off exploring the edges of the town they lived in. The town was called Hermittpad. It was a lovely place that had a diverse but always nice community. Some people took shelter in the place, and others just had fun. Some knew other towns, they called towns fandoms. They were a strange bunch, people came and left, but all in all it was always the same. On the edges of town, Hapy and Keichi saw a bench on the top of a hill. More like one of those porch swings, really. It seemed old, but it looked sturdy and aesthetic. So they sat there.“Howdy, pleasure seeing another face around here.”Joe is a bench.This is a crack AUWhy am I like this.My own discord: https://discord.gg/RCk3n7NW
Relationships: Hapy & Keichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Hermittpadders aesthetic vibes :)

It was a beautiful day, and Hapy knew this was the type of day that gets you a wonderful sunset. So she thought about who she wanted to spend it with, and she automatically knew the right person.  
Her girlfriend, Keichi.  
She was so innocent, so nice, cute in a way, really, so decided to shoot, and ask. In the most confident voice she could, she finally asked through discord: “uh, you wanna... explore the edges of town with me?”  
Immediately, Keichi responded in her usual bubbly tone, “Of course, sounds fun :)”  
Once they met up, Keichi was holding a picnic basket.  
“Wh- well thank you, I thought I was the flirty one, but okay baby.”  
Keichi blushed a bit.  
“Let’s be off then, shall we?” she said, reaching her hand out.  
Hapy gladly took it, and they went off.

While looking around for places to go eat their food, the girls came across a hill. It wasn’t just any hill though, it was the supposedly haunted “Joe Hill.” Nobody knew why it was called that, it was assumed someone was making a joke out of ir, but it stuck anyway.  
“Wanna go on the Joe Hill >:)?” Hapy asked, looking at the hill and seeing how really pretty it seemed, not really threatening at all.  
“I dunno, I heard there was a voice up on the hill, but it does look sorta peaceful, gotta admit.”  
“Then on we go!”  
They trotted swiftly up the hill, still clutching onto eachother along the way. Once they got to the top, they sat on the bench, it seemed sturdy enough to watch the sunset on, anyway.  
Once they got settled and placed down the food, a voice out of nowhere appeared.  
“Howdy, pleasure seeing another face around here- actually two.”  
“AAAahw- huh? You don’t sound like a scary ghost, who are you?” Keichi yelled, then said confusedly.  
“Oh, well I am Joeseph Mountains of the Joe Hill.”  
“Still doesn’t explain why I cant tell which direction I hear you from.” Hapy said.  
“You see, I am the bench.” Joe said in a relatively melancholy voice.  
“Wh- you know what, I’m not gonna question it.” Hapy exclaimed.  
“So what brings you here on this fine night?”  
“Just like you said, it’s a fine night, and my girlfriend invited me to watch from the edges of town. We live down there, in the depths of hermittpad.” Keichi said, deciding to drop the fact fact that the thing she was talking to was a porch swing.

“I haven’t had anyone visit me in 23 and a half years, I know rumors of me exist, but I still miss being talked to. The last regulars were a gang who smoked drugs. (smoking drugs? Jus- fix it) I encouraged them not to, but they still did, but they were relatively nice people surprisingly, who kept me clean and nice. I used to know a man named GenerikB, but he had big opportunities ahead of him, and he left. There was a woman and her daughter who came here almost daily to relax and...”  
The two Hermittpadders were tansfixed with Joe’s lovely stories, it sounded almost like he remembered everything. I guess if you spend long times doing nothing, you’re bound to catch all of your old memories. If they had questions, he would answer every single one of them. The bench was a listening fellow. As the sun set and Hapy and Keichi were almost done with their tub full of goldfish, soda and a few other snacks, there was a calm in the air. “What happened when you were alive?” asked Keichi.  
“Well, the answer is there, that I am just a lucky one. Just a normal swing, the only difference between me and any other old bench is that I can talk. Any other bench would have such wisdom as mine if they could talk.”  
“Since the beginning of time?”  
“I don’t know, people don’t give me concepts of time very often. I know day and night, wind and rain, nature. Honestly a pretty town down there, a good town. Hermittpad you said earlier?”  
“Yeah, well we had a good time meeting you, joe, we shall definitely talk to you again soon.”  
Well I hope you have a good night tonight girls, and that would be lovely.”  
As the two walked to their respective homes, they made a bit of small talk.  
“That was a strange, but calming time” Hapy said  
“Well I hope you have a good night cutie!”  
“You too, baby.”  
That was the first of many nights the girls came to talk to the swing, whether it be for advice, or just calm, it was always a good thing to talk to Joe Hills of the Joe Hill.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this was really fun to write. Fuckin wholesome fluff vibes with a talking bench who happened to be Joe Hills and two hermittpadders.
> 
> I absolutely adored making this. Thanks to Hapy, who I talked to through the thing, gave me good ideas and such, and yeah, I am feeling surprisingly warm from this aesthetic crack idea :).  
> Go follow TheClosetCase, that’s Hapy, we stan her.
> 
> Okay, have a good night uwu!


End file.
